


Выбирай...

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Stargate One String Fest (http://sgos.diary.ru/) по заявке "ТиДжей/Янг. Выбор между жизнью Янга и жизнью Кармен (ее дочери)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбирай...

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к началу второго сезона.

Хныканье вот-вот превратится в громкий плач, и ТиДжей выбирается из-под одеяла — кормить младенца.  
  
Работу корабельного медика никто не отменял, и ТиДжей ненадолго отдаёт Хлое свёрток с мирно сопящей дочерью, потому что нужно две руки — зашивать рану.  
  
ТиДжей смотрит на листок, где рукой педиатра с Земли написано — свежий воздух, солнечный свет, витамины, массаж, купание. ТиДжей просыпается, потому что её вызывают по рации, первая мысль — «я не выключила сигнал, Кармен сейчас проснётся».  
  
Её дочь не проснётся. Она умерла.  
  
Долгий, долгий день в трудах и делах, а ночью от молока промокает рубашка на груди, и сонная ТиДжей трёт глаза, стараясь не заснуть, держа на левой руке блаженно чмокающего ребёнка. Ребёнку всё равно, что у матери анемия, что свежий воздух бывает только на чужих планетах, что солнце каждый раз новое.  
  
ТиДжей просыпается, потому что её вызывают по рации. Это уже было, так? Следующая ночь — «давай я присмотрю за ней, поспи». Нет, нельзя, невозможно. Как только ТиДжей теряет дочь из виду, сразу паника начинает подступать к горлу.  
  
«Что с ней может случиться? — Эверетт улыбается. — Мы на корабле. Спи».  
  
Утро, синее сияние в иллюминаторах, комок в горле.  
  
Опять эти сны.  
  
Он опять приснился ей живым.  
  
Пуля летит так медленно, ввинчиваясь в загустевший воздух, крик замирает в лёгких.  
  
Кровь на руках — чужая, своя, чужая, общая...  
  
У этих снов всегда один финал. Смерть. Та или другая. Выхода нет.  
  
ТиДжей колотит кулаком по переборке — перестань, прекрати, я знаю, это всё ты, наша тюрьма, наше проклятие, наш корабль.  
  
«Будь что будет».  
  
Днём как-то двигаться, отвечать на вопросы, механически проглатывать безвкусную еду.  
  
По ночам — пеленать, кормить, купать, заплетать косички, учить буквам.  
  
Маленькие руки на рычагах шаттла. «Дядя Мэтт, можно?» — «Валяй, кроха. На себя. Аккура-а-атно. Теперь выравнивай».  
  
«Мама, я летаю!»  
  
Две жизни, три, восемьдесят, восемь миллиардов, двадцать. Одна.  
  
«Отпусти. Я не могу».  
  
На следующую ночь ТиДжей спит без снов, просыпается под шум двигателей, ребёнок в животе не шевелится, мгновенный приступ паники, тут же сильный пинок изнутри — ребёнок пинается, всё хорошо, все живы, рожать ещё не скоро, мы на корабле, мы летим, и что может случиться?


End file.
